Not Always Normal
by BioVenom
Summary: As a normal student in people's eyes somethings can be hidden to make some others apart, some very, dark, things. One particular student finds himself that at the first day of his new school something strange happens to him and he's faced with having to hide his hidden demons to stay alive. (Originally worked on in wattpad by my account of HexManiac)
1. Chapter 1

I began to hear screaming as I looked down at my victim under me as I smiled widely, "Are you having as much fun as I am? Because I'm having such a blast cutting you up." As the victim screamed I slowly raised my knife up from her arm and dragged her against the wall forcing her to sit upright. "Hmm...what should I do with you now? Oh!" I said thinking up a great idea. I raised her body up till she was standing up on her feet and grabbed my knife. "This won't hurt a bit..." I said grinning as I pulled back the knife preparing to strike it into her hand.

"Wake up!" I heard a voice said to me as I woke up. I then sighed and said to myself.

"Why...why you had to wake me up now...up till the good part." I mumbled as I straightened myself up against the bed wiping my eyes. As I stood up and stretched I looked in the mirror and fixed up my hair. "Ugh...I wish I didn't needed to go today, or even wake up." I mumbled about this until I was ready and walked down the stairs grabbing my bag and walking out the door. As I walked I thought about how my school would be like. "Hmm...wonder if they'll treat me like garbage or worse, shit. Eh, who knows maybe someone would finally notice me and treat me better..." As I thought about that I just laughed sarcastically, "Like that would ever happen." Then I noticed a bit of the school building ahead of me making me sigh. "Great...why does it have to be so near?" I ignored my own question and just walked to the new school until I sawn it completely and stopped. "Maybe I can call in sick in the office..." I mumbled wondering. Then I started walking again deciding I will do just that. By the time I got the the front doors something...strange happened. My vision became warped and blurry as the whole world around me felt like it was spinning, until I collapsed on my knees holding my head tightly closing my eyes to the point I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly moved my body as I opened my eyes seeing the area around me, I was inside the school but something metal was behind me. I got up quickly looking whats behind me and it was a steel locked door. I was stunned I tried opening it but it was no use. "Hey." Someone said behind me making me turn. It was a girl around the same age as me with long red hair and blue eyes wearing a backpack with a face of a childish cat picture on it.

"H-hello." I stumbled to say still speechless about the locked steel door. "Why is this door locked?..." I asked wanting to know.

"I'm not sure but if you hadn't noticed...that's the entrance to our school and the only way out." She said to me.

"Only...way...?" I asked.

"Yeah. We checked all around this school for some sort of a window that's available or even a door but this is the only one we found." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, whatever was going on...it both terrified and shocked me.

"I...I can't believe this, this just...sounds so...unbelievable." I said to her.

"Just look around there's no other exit." She said. That's when I couldn't handle it and bolted into the hallways of the school seeking for a window or even a door leading outside. I ran up the stairs to the second floor of the building not stopping until I see another exit, but I didn't. By the time I finished I collapsed on the floor from exhaustion mumbling, "This has to be a dream...this...can't be real."

"Like I said, it is." The voice of the girl behind me said. "Besides we are all scared not just you...now come on and I'll get you to meet-"

"All students report to the gymnasium!" The speakers said making my eyes widen. She then touched my arm from behind seeing my expression.

"We have no choice we have to." She told me getting me up. I slowly tried to calm myself down and signed, turning my head to her.

"Why are you even helping me...?" I asked wondering. She was confused and said.

"Do you prefer to have no help at all?" She asked me making me sweat drop.

"N-no...I just was wondering." I told her. She then continued and said.

"Ok, then let's get to the gym." She said pulling my arm. As we walked I became quite scared the farther we go till we reached the front doors to the gym. As we went inside I was faced with over 50 people looking at us, I gulped. Then a voice was heard and as I turned to the voice I saw a giant screen with our school logo.

"Seems we got everyone here, if so...lets get started."


	3. Chapter 3

"The rules for this school is this, be killed or kill, whoever is left is the winner and will be graduated, however if this murderer is caught..." The person who's talking through the monitor was quiet for a second and said. "They will be executed." My heart was pounding loudly as I heard the words killed or kill, I was both excited and terrified at this...excited?...I held my head and nodded. No, no...I can't, I can't kill these people. I was thinking this until someone's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? This is a school not a war zone!" A man yelled from the crowd.

"Silence!" The man behind the monitor yelled making me hold my hands against my ears. "If you dare to deny these rules you'll regret your decisions."

"Oh yeah!? Try me you motherfucking piece of sh-" His voice stopped suddenly as he coughed out blood holding onto his chest. "What...did you...do to me." He coughed and struggled to say.

"What did I do? I just implanted a device in your chess to send electrical shock to your heart with such force to completely damage the heart causing you to spit out blood, that is what will happen if you deny the rules." As the guy behind the monitor said that the man collapsed in the crowd causing everyone to screen as the blood poured out from his mouth. As I sawn that something in me felt different, I made a little grin as I felt that but quickly stopped myself. "So now that I got that situated go on and try to murder each other without being noticed." As he said that the monitor shut off. I was quiet for a couple minutes and slip down from the wall I was against and kept repeating in my mind, don't kill these people just don't, until the girl noticed me and asked.

"Are you alright?" She asked making me look at her and I just looked away and said.

"Yeah...why?" I asked.

"You seem a little bit more calmer then everyone else...like you been in this situation before." She said to me.

"I'm not calm!" I yelled at her making everyone turn to me terrified at the same situation we are all in. "I just...don't know what to do." I said putting my hand over my left eye trying to calm down.

"Sorry, I really am it's just strange to me...I'm very sorry I upset you." She said.

"Upset him!? What about us!" Someone in the crowd said as I turn my head to the crowd someone came out from that crowd, a man with glasses with a striped shirt and brown short hair. He looked at me and narrowed my eyes. "He's calmer about it then us? He does seem so but now as you say that he latterly lost that calmness, I wonder..." He said to me making me give him a nasty look making him back away, his facial expression changed.

"Wonder what?" I said at him.

"N-nothing!" He said scared. I stopped with the nasty look and looked back down, what is he thinking about me? Suddenly the man's voice was heard from the speakers. "Go to the cafeteria for your room numbers and make your requirement for a weapon. That's when everyone froze.

"Weapon?" Someone said in the crowd.

"And make your decision smart, you don't want it to be to obvious where the murderers are..." The man said as he cut off. As soon as he cut off some people already went off afraid of what might happen next, which is smart, so I made the same decision and began walking to. Slowly the girl from before started walking to from behind me. As we got the cafeteria we sawn slips of papers with each of our names, and while I was searching for mine I noticed the girl picking up her paper and hesitating with her weapon choice, she seemed upset. I looked at her paper and her name appeared to be Alice.

"Hey, Alice what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me surprisingly and asked.

"Oh, um...h-how did you knew my name?" She asked making me point at her paper. "Oh! I totally should've thought of that before asking, hehe..." She fell silent looking at her paper.

"You need help with weapon choice...?" I asked she looked at me and nodded.

"I wish I didn't needed to choose one but I guess I have to...killing these people...why do we have to do this?" She asked me I shook my head.

"I'm not sure but, you should choose a good weapon so you won't die, a gun is to loud so it'll get others attention, and anything short will get blood on your hands more then longer ones...so...why not a sword or a long dagger?" I suggested, she was speechless.

"Thanks...I think I have an idea of what to use now..." She said still pretty speechless, she wrote down long dagger. I looked back at mine and a flash of a memory or a dream came, me taking a knife to stab a girl to the wall, I made a small smile and said knife. As soon as I wrote that I looked at my room number 431. Later that evening I found out Alice's room was only a few rooms away from mine making me glad. As I walked to my door and opened it with my key that was with the paper the first thing I sawn was a glimmer of silver making my eyes widen I walked in and sawn the weapon I requested, the knife. As I held it some flashes of dreams came to me causing a headache. I can just imagine how many people I can stab against the wall with this...the blood will make such a splatter, I found myself grinning and quickly stopped and placed the knife down. I was restless most of the day making me want to look at the clock, 3:14 AM I was so speechless. "We been here that long!?" I said to myself. I sighed and laid down on my bed and slowly closed my eyes until I heard a sound of glass shattering making my eyes wide. "What the fuck is that?" I said as I quickly got up with my knife and looked out my door and my heart dropped when I realized. I ran into Alice's room and I sawn a girl holding a scythe against Alice's throat. Anger became to rush over me as I sawn her harming Alice, she turned to me and yelled. "Oh? Who are you!? Get the fuck out of here right now!" She screamed in denial with a hint of madness on her voice as she hold the scythe closer to her throat causing her to bleed. As I sawn that something in my head whispered 'Kill Her...'. As I heard that voice I held my head trying to make it go away without noticing I was beginning to laugh. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? Get OUT N-" Without warning I quickly grabbed the key on Alice's table and locked myself with the murderous girl and looked at her smiling, she froze at my look and stopped getting her scythe away from Alice's neck and pointed it at me, I couldn't stop myself this point.

"Aw...what's wrong?...Want to her dead now?" I said raising my knife and hold it between my hand and one of the fingers from my other hand causing it to bleed.

"What...the fuck...is wrong with you?" She said speechless as Alice was frozen in her spot looking at both of us. I just laughed and said.

"Who knows, but...I would love to see your blood splattered to a wall right now...I won't kill you because of these rules, however, I will make sure your in so much pain..." I said as I approached her.

"N-no get away from me!" She screamed as she pointed the scythe towards me I just laughed and grinned.

"You don't know how to use that thing do you?" I asked her staring at her shaking arms. Without warning I ran to her making her quickly swing her arm at me making me dodge from underneath, and then stabbed her in the arm making her scream, I quickly covered her mouth and smiled at her.

"You really want to do that much do you? I could just ignore the rules and kill you now." She shook her head quickly and I smiled widely.

"Good...that's great to here." I said I dragged her with me to the bathroom as I got towels to wrap her arm with to stop the bleeding. "Now...lets stab you in a different place...just so my bloodlust is satisfied..." I quickly stabbed her in the leg multiple times making her screams more louder making me cover it again as I stopped I dropped the knife and got another towel and wrapped it around her leg. After the bloodlust ended I came to my senses and quickly cleaned off the blood on me and tried to apologize to the girl I tried to kill which was very stupid to do.

"What are you insane!? You lose it and almost killed me and now you came to apologize!?" She screamed at me unbelievably.

"Eh...yeah I'm not that bright with apologizing, so I guess my bad." I said sarcastically laughing. She couldn't believe what I was doing and just sat silent and glared at me. I decided to leave her and as soon as I walked out of the bathroom I remembered Alice and asked. "Are...you alright?" I asked her. She stood silent and I began to worry.

"I'm sorry about what you just seen, really I a-" I tried to say before she stopped me.

"It's alright...I guess...you were worried about me but you just couldn't handle the situation well..and what proves that is that you totally ignored me when you were like that." She said to me.

"Yeah...that's right...I'm still terribly sorry..." I said to her.

"At least you didn't killed her..." She said to me with a very sad smile.

"That's true..." I said. I looked back to the bathroom and asked. "What should we do with her?"


End file.
